Milk and honey
by Lady Bananaz
Summary: “Very well” I gave him my back and unhooked my bra, it fell to the ground, I heard him leave. I finished undressing and went in the tub * coming up in chapter three: His royal highness
1. Chapter 1: Do you understand English?

AN: so this is my first fan fic. I decided to write it on Tekken, mostly Nina right now but if I get reviews I'll continue with the story and it might progress to having other characters. The rating might go up and the genre might change as well. Enjoy.

I do not own Tekken or its characters!

Milk and Honey

On the plane, on my way to India I was reading the papers that were sent to me by a stranger from promising a lot of money for an assassination. I was to assassinate a local man. The captain announced that it was time for landing. I buckled the seat belt and looked out the window. I had no thoughts on the view, all I was thinking was to finish the mission as soon as possible and get back to western civilization.

As I set foot on Indian ground, a massive heat wave came my way. A frown appeared on my face and I began to take off my bright red leather jacket exposing the fitting black top I was wearing. I realised I wasn't dressed for the weather as I felt my feet sweating inside my knee high leather boots. I had to go visit a market place or something to get some appropriate clothing. I sighed in disapproval. It was the middle of winter, the locals wear wearing sweaters and jackets, "ugh, they would probably freeze to death in Ireland". I laughed as I thought of the best way to kill my victim, freeze him to death, but that would take all the fun away from firing a gun.

I stopped a cab when I left the airport; I placed my bag in the trunk and threw myself inside the cab expecting air conditioning. I looked up to see the cab driver blowing into his hands. He was wearing a thick purple sweater and a turban. "Turn on the air conditioning" I demanded. He looked at me with his eyes wide open. I suppressed the urge to shoot him. "Do you understand English?"I yelled raising one eyebrow. I seem to have intimidated him. He turned it on right away.

"Where is it you like for me to take you mam?" he spoke with a funny accent and a shaken voice.

I let out a giggle but I didn't know if it was for the funny accent or his very obvious fear. "take me somewhere where I can buy clothes" I looked at him from head to toe" western clothes, you know nothing I'd have to rap myself in." We started moving and I began to think of my assignment. I would have to see my customer as soon as I get some wearable clothes. I would be staying at his place during my stay in India.

The cab driver stopped at a marketplace, I got out of the cab took my bag out of the trunk and there twenty dollars at him through the window "keep the change" I said to him almost whispering "oh a thousand thank you mam" he yelled, I like it better when he was terrified of me, I glared at him causing him to leave the scene faster the he probably should.

I looked at the shop only to see a pair of pecan brown eyes staring at me from behind the counter.


	2. Chapter 2: Come in!

AN: so I had this chapter written already so I decided to upload it now rather than later so people could actually see where I'm going with this because I realised the first chapter was pretty short. This one is slightly longer. Enjoy

I don't own Tekken or the characters.

Chapter two

I entered the shop ignoring all the stares that came my way. I looked around at the clothes, everything looked outdated. I guess I'll stick to the basics.

"Welcome, to my shop mam, how may I help you" the owner of those pecan brown eyes said with a smirk on his face. He has nice brown skin and nice brown curls coming down his face.

"This trip might not be bad after all" I thought to myself, "Do you have anything from this century?" I asked looking down at the tight navy blue turtle neck he was wearing; it fit nicely hugging his firm abs.

"Everything I have here is brand new" He said, now with the smirk disappearing from his face.

"Huh, I wasn't born yesterday, you can trick the little locals that come here but you can't fool me" I regretted saying that when I saw anger in his eyes. "Hmm, I was looking for something for spring or summer" I explained

"All we have out right now are fall and winter clothes", he looked me and then added, we have some things in the back you might be interested in" he must have sensed my desperation.

I didn't say anything. He motioned with his hand and led me to the back of the store.

When we got to the back there was a single rack, I started looking through the clothes ignoring his stares. I found a few of pieces that were fine. I paid for them and then I left the store. I stopped another cab and headed to the address that I was staying at.

When I the cab stopped I looked out the window only to see a huge palace. It was white decorated with metallic. It had a hue balcony in the middle and smaller balconies all around the palace. The doors were all had a semicircular arch. I didn't realise we had entered a gate and now we were in a huge beautiful garden. Palm trees were everywhere. Purple orchids, wild yellow flowers and red cactus flowers were scattered everywhere. There was a little pond in the middle. There were Paradise Bird Flowers around it and lotuses in the pond.

I got out of the cab, paid the driver - I didn't pay attention to what the driver was saying, and even if I did I wouldn't have understood his thick accent- I took out my bag and walked towards the main door of the palace. There was a bridge in the middle of the pond and I had to walk on it to get to the palace. It was then I realised how beautiful and clear the water was. There were fish in colours of blue, yellow and orange swimming, for a moment I was jealous because I was still hot, though I had to admit not as hot as I was before.

At the door, I paused for a while looking at the bronze elephant door knocker, I was hesitant, and then I finally knocked the door.

When the door opened there was a middle aged lady rapped in a gold and green sari. She spoke no English at all, but I went inside as she motioned. A man, dressed in white from head to toe, literally, he even wore a white turban and white shoes, took my bag and I followed him.

We went through a red curtain into a hallway floored in sand stone, golden pillars surrounding each wooden door. On the right and big windows draped with burgundy curtains. Chandeliers were coming down the ceiling giving a warm feeling to the hallway.

The man entered into a room and placed my bag by the bed. It was a queen size bed and had no headboard. It had a blanket and pillows the colours of gold and reds. I was too anxious to take a cold bath and change. I entered the bathroom that was in the room. It had candles everywhere. I opened the tab and started undressing when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I yelled as I continued undressing.

I heard the door opening but I didn't see anyone. "I'm in the bathroom." I yelled, I was in my under garments at that point. I was wearing a leopard bra and black underpants.

A man in a black suit entered he was shocked when he saw me half naked.


End file.
